Marauder Series Armored Vehicles
The Marauder series of armored vehicles is a combat vehicle in Just Cause: Volosia, developed by and in service with the Black Hand. Development history The Black Hand had discovered a lack of armored patrol vehicles for their bases and territories, and in addition the lack of a reconnaissance/light tank also made itself known. As a result, a four-wheeled combat platform to create a patrol APC and a light tank was requested, and soon after the Black Hand's Research & Development department created a prototype of the B-22-T Marauder, the light tank variant. After successful combat trials, the vehicle was accepted and soon the APC and infantry support vehicle followed. The R&D team took it a step further however with the B-44-SH, giving the vehicle a new turret with roughly the same armament but also equipping the APC with two anti-vehicle and anti-air missiles. This variant was also accepted and has become a heavier infantry support vehicle for the Black Hand's armed forces. Appearance The Marauder series of armored vehicles takes on the visual appearance of the retired Italian Type 6614 and Type 6616 armored fighting vehicles, both contributing their appearances to the B-22-T and the B-22-C. Almost no visual changes or combinations have been made, and as such the B-22-T is almost identical to the cannon variant of the real Type 6616. There are three variants of the Marauder, all of them taking on visual appearances of various versions of the real Type 6614 and Type 6616. Variants Marauder B-22-C The simple APC variant of the Marauder, the B-22-C was developed as a small scout and patrol APC designed for either the patrol duties around Black Hand territories and properties, or perhaps light scouting efforts near enemy territory. The vehicle is a lightweight and small APC which presents a tiny target for enemy fire and a small object for an enemy to spot in the distance, and as such it excels in stealth reconnaissance duties. Equipped with a small machine gun mounted on the top, it is also capable of self-defense if necessary, or suppressive fire against any threats attempting to attack a Black Hand installation. These are very common around Black Hand properties and bases but rare on the battlefield. On top of all of these features, the B-22-C's scouting ability is further increased by the fact that the vehicle is fully amphibious and capable of traversing bodies of water. As such, it can also be found patrolling naval installations when conventional watercraft are unavailable. Marauder B-22-T A light tank variant of the Marauder, the B-22-T is designed to be a fast scouting vehicle, much like the B-22-C, and as such it is the fastest - but also least armored - tank available in the Black Hand's arsenal of ground vehicles. While the 75mm cannon is not very well-equipped for dealing with full-on main battle tanks, this vehicle is more than a match for any enemy light tanks encountered, and it can also make for an excellent hit-and-run vehicle if such tactics are necessary or implemented. The tank is also equipped with six smoke grenade dischargers and a coaxial machine gun for anti-personnel work. It is a formidable light tank and it is more than capable of standing up to other light or even medium tanks to be found in Volosia. Marauder B-22-S A light infantry support vehicle, the B-22-S trades a light tank's cannon for a softer 20mm cannon in the turret, capable of defeating fortified positions and infantry, and proving excellent against light vehicles and structures. It is designed to assist infantry pushes and provide light anti-vehicle support as well as clear out enemy positions, and it is also equipped with six smoke grenade dischargers in the turret. A coaxial machine gun allows the vehicle to eliminate lesser targets that don't require the full 20mm cannon. Often this vehicle will be seen carrying infantry, then providing a means of cover against enemy fire after the infantry have disembarked, and then advancing alongside the infantry when tanks are nowhere to be found. It is a formidable vehicle and it can pose a threat to almost any light enemy resistance that may be encountered, and the 20mm cannon can put up a fight against lighter helicopters if no proper anti-aircraft vehicles are available. Marauder B-22-SH The Marauder B-22-SH is designed as a heavier alternative to the B-22-S infantry support vehicle that incorporates various weapons systems for use against any type of target, and as such it is a jack-of-all-trades vehicle that can hold its own against almost anything. The vehicle is equipped with two SAM missiles on the right side of the turret which can be used against enemy aircraft or tanks, one 20mm cannon like its softer cousin, one coaxial machine gun for softer targets, a turret-mounted machine gun that can be manned by another soldier, and six smoke grenade dischargers. In addition to all of this armament, it is also equipped with a large armored scope to the left of the main armament with various types of thermal vision available for night operations. True night vision is also available. Gameplay-wise, this vehicle is a speedy light tank with enough variety in its weapons to take on any target the player may encounter. It may not be excellent against main battle tanks or aircraft, and it is especially vulnerable to long-range artillery, but it can manage to hold its own against most other targets and it is equipped to put up a fight against any target that may be encountered. Still though, anti-MBT duties should be left to main battle tanks, and anti-helicopter work should require an anti-aircraft vehicle. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the Brotherhood of Nod's Marauder heavy buggy in Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. Gallery Fiat-OTO Melara Type 6616 APC.jpg|The only image of a Type 6616 with a cannon turret that I could find, this vehicle is the basis of the B-22-T variant. Type 6614 APC.jpg|The Type 6614 APC, the basis for the B-22-C variant of the Marauder. Type 6614 APC 2.jpg|Another image of the Type 6614 APC, this one having a machine gun on the top of the vehicle. Type 6616 20mm.jpg|A Type 6616 complete with a standard 20mm cannon, the basis for the B-22-S. Type 6616 20mm 2.jpg|Another image of a 20mm variant of the Type 6616. Type 6616 20mm 3.jpg|Yet another image of the 20mm Type 6616. This one does a good job of showing the weaponry on the real APC. Type 6616 Missiles.jpg|A heavier variant of the Type 6616 equipped with missiles on one side of the turret, this vehicle is the basis of the B-22-SH. Type 6616 Missiles 2.jpg|An image of the left side of the vehicle, which shows the large viewport coaxial of the main armament, protruding from the rest of the turret. Honestly, I don't know what that is or what it does, but I'm going to make it a thermal scope on the Marauder. Type 6616 Missiles 3.jpg|Another view of the heavier Type 6616, this one showing the entire vehicle. Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Black Hand Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles